


I Could Be Your Deputy

by PrittlePrince



Category: Sinister (2012)
Genre: Brief choking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fear, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/pseuds/PrittlePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, you know... I could be like... you know, <i>your</i> Deputy So And So, you know, if you don't already have one..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Your Deputy

He knocked until his knuckles stung and the repetitive rap against the wood of the door began to annoy even him. He dropped his fist to his side, feeling the beginnings of doubt and guilt creep back in along the edges as he focused once more on how foolish it was for him to be standing on this doorstep. Desperate to prove himself, willing to break the rules and risk his career on a man who seemed to steadily be losing his mind, locking himself within an undoubtedly haunted house for days on end.

“Mr. Oswalt!” He tried to push the words out with a hint of authority, even as he rapped desperately at the door again. He breathed a hard breath through his nose and put his hands on his hips, staring at his feet.

Every second more he stood here, the less intelligent the whole thing seemed. Oswalt didn’t trust him, he was just like the rest…

“Deputy _so and so_.” Ellison’s voice crept tired and low from the doorway, where only his head poked out. After a moment he eased the door back, leaning on the doorframe and eyeing the detective warily. Colour flooded the deputy’s cheeks and he let his eyes drop again to the ground.

“Mr. Oswalt, these came in this morning.” He lifted a pair of thin file folders in his hand, and watched as Ellison traced his movements. “I had the pertinent files pulled for you and had them faxed over.” Ellison’s eyebrows rose.

“Really?” He didn’t bother to hide his obvious surprise. The deputy tried to hide a smile, tapping the files anxiously against his other hand before handing them over and placing his hands on his waist again.

“Thanks.” Ellison backed further into the house. Nervously shifting from foot to foot, the deputy inclined his head and caught Ellison’s eye.

“Do you think… I could come in for a second?” The deputy watched as Ellison looked down anxiously but then relented fairly easily, nodding and beckoning the deputy inside.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?”

He attempted to give Ellison a reassuring grin as he entered, but the novelist only cast a suspicious look into the yard before shutting the door with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

A cold sweat cooling on his neck, the deputy paced in front of the whiteboard, eyes catching on the tall, horrific man with the painted face, on the tree, that goddamn same tree in the goddamn back yard, and felt himself become slightly ill.

“Drowning? You never said anything about anyone being _drowned_ …” Bubbles floating towards the sunlight, the sharp pain of chlorine water in his lungs. He blinked sudden wetness out of his eyes and turned to catch Ellison staring. The author cleared his throat and looked quickly back down to the files, flipping hastily through them. The deputy took a harsh breath and sat down, joining his hands between his knees.

“Look, you might want to call the university. Theres a professor over there. Professor Jonas. He’s an occult crime expert and the state police bring him in on some of the… the _weirder_ stuff.” 

Ellison tilted his head to catch the deputy’s eye.

“I think this qualifies.”

The deputy nearly smiled.

“I know what this looks like, but I’m driven, I’m good at my job, and I’m willing to help you. I want you to trust me.” Ellison’s eyebrows rose again, and the deputy pursed his lips, beginning to get a little tired of that look.

The stared at each other a moment, and the deputy sat up straight, tightening his jaw. Ellison’s lips twitched and his eyes softened and he sank deeper into his chair. The deputy was struck by how much more frail he seemed under that huge sweater after the scares he’d had.

“It might be nice to not be alone with my madness… for a _while_.” Ellison added hastily at the excited grin that split the deputy’s face. He groaned in annoyance as the other man immediately jumped to his feet, eyes greedily taking in the desk filled with articles, pictures, and cases of film.

“Don’t get so excited. What I’ve had to watch, those… films.” The deputy saw the colour drain from Ellison’s face. He sobered, leaning against the desk. He reached out and with a sigh, Ellison grasped his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Together they stared at the whiteboard until Ellison turned and quietly exited the room.

After leaving the deputy to stew on his own eagerness and anxiousness to prove himself, Ellison returned with a bottle and two tumblers. The deputy eyed the offering warily.

“Don’t look at me like that. Listen, I promise you’ll need it.”

 

* * *

 

Ellison had been right.

They worked together late into the night; Ellison pouring over the contents of the new files and researching on the computer while the deputy went over the films until he felt too ill to watch any longer. At present he was stationed at Ellison’s feet, sitting with his legs stretched out along the floor and his head leaning against the couch. The author had his laptop balanced on his knees and one hand with a half-full tumbler tucked against his chest.

Polishing off his own glass, the deputy placed it shakily on the ground beside him before resuming his perusal of an article. They’d been tugged into the water, one by one. He’d only watched that reel once, but it stuck with him. He took a shaky breath.

“I… don’t think I should drink anymore.” He tilted his head back against the couch cushions.

Ellison’s peered over the tops of his glasses, watching blearily the man he’d so easily and so readily sucked into his nightmare. He felt it too. He blinked slowly and stared at the soft, smooth hair that had been so neatly smoothed when the deputy had gotten here but was now twisting and curling slightly on top of his head. Ellison placed his hand on the deputy’s neck, and watched his own finger tips drag up through those soft brunette locks. Perhaps they’d both had too much to drink.

With a shiver, the deputy dropped his chin to his chest and sighed audibly as Ellison’s touches lowered again to his neck before tracing shivering fingers along his collarbone. The deputy’s throat bobbed under his touch, and the younger man tilted his head back again and Ellison could see the long lashes fanned out against his cheek, the pronounced ridge of his nose, the stubbled jaw and hollowed cheeks. His drifting mind readily supplied him with a few sinful scenarios and he sucked in a breath, feeling guilty immediately.

“Mr. Oswalt…” The deputy’s voice was a strained whisper. Ellison started, making to tug his hand away, but the deputy’s fingers curled around his own. The younger man placed a soft kiss between his knuckles before turning to regard him. Ellison felt pinned.

“Have you told anyone else about everything you’ve seen? The films, the murders, the… unexplained events?” Ellison shook his head but was vaguely distracted by the officer nuzzling into his palm, exhaling a hot breath against his fingertips.

“All the time, just _you_? You’ve kept all of this to yourself? Mr. Oswalt… truly, this is the stuff of nightmares. It must take a lot to keep everything in perspective, to stay focused…” He trailed off, realizing now he’d been mumbling, absorbed by the feeling of Ellison’s thumb running softly along his bottom lip. He exhaled and opened his lips wider and was rewarded by the low moan that drifted from Ellison when he sucked the digit into his mouth.

God, what was he _doing_? What was he thinking? Shame coloured the deputy’s cheeks even as he twisted on the floor and spread his legs to get as close to the couch as possible, resting his chin on Ellison’s knee as the author pushed his computer carelessly to the other side of the couch. He twisted his tongue around Ellison’s thumb and hummed happy acknowledgement when Ellison sunk deeper into the couch and spread his knees wide.

The deputy pressed hard against the front of his own trousers, rocking his hardness into his gripped fingers to relieve some pressure. Ellison exhaled a soft breath of astonishment, wholly lost as he watched the deputy suck lewdly at the offered digit with eyes closed in ecstasy and his hand rubbing tellingly at his own erection.

“Deputy-” Strong fingers wrapped around his wrist and the deputy pulled back with a messy suckle before catching his breath.

“Mr Oswalt, please-”

“Ellison.” The author corrected. The deputy nodded, shifting on the ground in front of him.

“ _Ellison._ ” The older man felt want bloom hot in his stomach at the sound of his own name from the deputy who was currently tugging at the collar of his uniform.

“Can I suck you?” His hands were already sliding up Ellison’s thighs and Ellison nodded enthusiastically, nervous and desperate, and too-drunk. They struggled together to work his jeans past his thighs and then the deputy’s lips were tight and hot around him and Ellison’s fingers sunk into that beautiful soft hair as he struggled to breath.

It took a moment before he felt grounded again, but when he did, watching the deputy was a sight to behold. His lips stretched wide around Ellison’s girth and his cheeks were a stunning flush of colour. His jaw worked beautifully over him as he bobbed earnestly and groaned his want even as he took Ellison right down to the base.

With a shuddered breath, the deputy popped off and sucked a wet trailed down to the author’s sack, where he pulled each testicle into his mouth one after the other before messily kissing his way back up. Ellison was a mess, gasping quietly and rocking into the tight heat as the deputy fisted himself as much as was possible through his starched cotton trousers.

“D-deputy-” Ellison’s voice shook and his thumbs began to run rhythmically over the officer’s jaw. The breathier pitch to his voice was a warning, and the deputy groaned eagerly with a full mouth as he slid forward as far as he could and swallowed, cinching and choking gently around Ellison’s cock.

Startled, the older man sucked in a harsh breath and came with his hips lifted off the couch and the deputy’s fingers digging tight into his thighs as his throat worked his release from him. Licking and suckling until Ellison offered a soft sound of discomfort, the deputy leaned his forehead against Ellison’s knee, breathing harshly with wet eyelashes as he rocked forward into his own hand, impossibly hard and aching and close.

“M-Mr Oswalt-...” He panted hot and hard with his eyes squeezed shut, clumsily popping the buttons and lowering the zipper on his own pants before pulling himself out and surging into his own hand, whimpering a needy moan when Ellison’s fingers tightened in his hair again.

“ _Ellison_.” He corrected himself, his voice low, his mind dizzy. He was so close, slipping through his own precome into the tight fist of his hand. Ellison tugged again on his hair and the deputy allowed his throat to be bared, head tilted back and eyes still closed as he gasped to the ceiling. Ellison’s mouth was hot like a brand below his jaw, his teeth pulling a violent shudder from the deputy until he whined and spilled into his fist, numbly attempting to catch Ellison’s lips in a proper kiss as they travelled up to lick the taste of himself from the deputy's mouth. 

Ellison lazily plied the deputy’s lips beneath his own, shifting forward on the couch until the deputy had to strain upwards, throat bobbing as the author licked into his mouth. Ellison’s kiss became more punishing, teeth nipping until the younger man’s lips were raw and pink beneath his own. When he pulled back, the deputy slumped against his chest, catching his breath as Ellison stroked his hair softly back from his face.

“I’m sorry,” The deputy whispered brokenly, eyes squeezed shut. “I hope you don’t think that was some kind of-of…” He broke off, shoulders dropping as Ellison hushed him and nosed into his hair.

“You’re the only thing thats made any of this seem bearable.” He admitted, partly to himself. His vision swam slightly and he sighed. Regret filled him as he realized exactly how much he’d had to drink. He wasn’t sure what he felt for the officer, but it surely wasn’t as poor an image as the man seemed to have of himself. He told him as much, smiling against the deputy’s pouted lips until they both began to chuckle.

“Maybe you could stay? For the night?” Ellison asked, chin resting on the deputy’s shoulder as he stared out into the dark of the outdoors. In a small yellow raincoat splattered with blood, a young girl shrouded in auburn curls looked back at him. As she rose her finger to her lips and sunk back into the bushed, Ellison tugged the deputy closer with a fearful shudder, whispering into his hair.

“ _Please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. I went there. I wrote horror movie smut and I'm jazzed as heck about it. Visit my tumblr [ here! ](http://www.prittleprince.tumblr.com)


End file.
